This invention relates to new and useful improvements in heater and air conditioning control systems, and as one embodiment thereof is illustrated as climate control for the driver's compartment of vehicles.
Trucks and other vehicles have various means for controlling the functions of climate control for the driver's compartment. For example, such means may employ manually operable push-pull cables. Power means, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,456, have also been proposed but such means have employed complicated fittings and numerous seals and valve parts, making them bulky for mountin small spaces as well as cumbersome and costly to install.